1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jitter correction circuit for suppressing a jitter in a digital video signal converted from an analog video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A broadcasting system for providing a stable video signal does not operate if a video signal to be reproduced containing a jitter component is input thereto. Therefore, a prior art document, e.g., "Digital Technology in Broadcasting", pp. 163-167, issued by Nippon Hoso Shuppan Kyokai proposes a jitter correction circuit of high precision for suppressing a jitter by utilizing a rapidly responsive digital memory.
However, the above stated conventional circuit has a complicated configuration, which unavoidably causes high manufacturing costs.